Petunia Finds Harry
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Like the title says. That fateful November day when Harry was discovered at Number 4, Privet Drive.


**A/N: Okay, so first, I don't know if it was the 1****st**** or the 2****nd**** when the Dursleys found Harry. The Potters were killed on the evening of the 31****st**** of October, which would imply that that the Dursleys would find him on the 1****st****, but the first book mentions that Vernon went through a whole day seeing the "strange people in cloaks" discussing the deaths of the Potters, which would imply that the Dursleys found him on the second. If that is the case, than I am thoroughly confused about who kept Harry for the 1****st**** of November. I chose the first using the scientific method of eenie-meenie-miny-mo. :P Second, I vaguely recall something about Petunia finding Harry when she went to get the milk, or something, but I'm too lazy to go check. ;). So, yeah. Those details may be off, but other than that, I tried to get everything as close to the proper reactions as possible. I don't know about Vernon. Review and tell me what you think. Now I give you a pat on the back if you are still reading this abysmally long author's note. Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. I know it's an an AWFUL title, but I thought about it for about twenty minutes. If you have a good one, let me know.**

November 1st, 1981 was supposed to be a normal day for the Dursleys. Petunia got up at seven AM as usual to feed her precious Dudley and Vernon got up to get ready for his job at Grunnings, a company that sold drills. Their usual morning routine, however, was interrupted by a loud, frantic knock on the door of Number 4, Privet Drive. Petunia picked up Dudley and went to the door, wondering who would call this early in the morning. She opened the door to see the mailman standing on the doorstep, looking shocked and holding, not only the post, but a baby, about the same age as Dudley.

"Excuse me," He said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but this is rather important. Were you aware that there was a baby on your doorstep?"

"I…there's…what?"

"I found this baby boy on your doorstep. He came with this letter." He handed Petunia the letter.

Petunia took the letter and opened it quickly. It couldn't be…he looked a LOT like her wretched sister's son. Those eyes. Those green eyes. They were Lily's eyes.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you that your sister, Lily Potter and her husband James were killed last night by a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Their son and your nephew, Harry survived, but at a great cost. Lily gave her life to protect her son and because of this, he survived a killing curse that nobody else has ever survived. He is, however, still in danger. Because Lily gave up her life to protect Harry, to continue the protection his mother sacrificed her life for, he must remain in the care of his mother's blood. You, Petunia are the only one able to do this. Harry will be safe as long as he calls Number 4, Privet Drive home. I ask that you give him a permanent home until he is eleven and will be accepted into Hogwarts. Then, he will only be in your world in the summers. Until he is seventeen, calling this place home will be his protection. I ask that you care for him and treat him as a son until then. _

_There will be a funeral service for Lily and James on November fifth in Godric's Hollow. I hope to see you there and we may discuss any questions you may have._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The mailman was looking at Petunia anxiously. Petunia grabbed little Harry and placed him on her other hip, Dudley being on the other.

"Thank you," She said stiffly. "That will be all."

"But--"

"I said that will be all."

"Okay…" The mailman said uncertainly. He gave Petunia the rest of the post and left.

"VERNON!" Petunia screeched, causing both Harry and Dudley to cry. "Oh, shut up, _you." _She said, putting Harry down. "Oh, my sweet Diddy," she cooed to Dudley. "Did Mummy scare you?"

"What is it, Petunia?"

"Look what just turned up on our doorstep." She gestured to Harry, who was still crying.

"What…who…I…" Vernon spluttered.

"It's my _sister's_," She said the word with such distaste that many would assume she was talking about something truly dreadful, like Brussels sprouts. "She got herself blown up or something of the sort." She sniffed as if this was a minor detail. "Apparently _we _got landed with him."

"Do you think he has…powers?" Vernon whispered the last bit as if the neighbors were eavesdropping on every word they said.

"Oh, I'm sure," Petunia said.

"Wellthen where is the phone book? I'll call the nearest orphanage. THEY can deal with him."

"I think we should keep him." Petunia said quietly, remembering the letter and wanting to respect her sister's memory. Deep, deep down she _did_ love her sister, but she was too jealous to admit it. It was much easier just to hate her. Deep, deep down, she _was_ upset by her sister's death, but again, she didn't know how to cope with it. Perhaps adopting this child could be the one thing she could do to respect her sister's memory and to tell Lily, wherever she was now, that she was sorry.

"WHAT?!" Vernon yelled. "WHY WOULD WE DO SUCH A THING?! _HE HAS YOU KNOW WHATS! _We don't want one of _them_ in our house."

"Oh, we'll stamp that bit of him out, but I just think…" Petunia trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Fine," Vernon said. "But one hint of his…you know, and he's OUT!"

"Yes, dear," Petunia said, knowing that Vernon would get used to the boy and forget this. It didn't mean he would like him, quite the contrary, he would probably hate him, but Petunia knew that Vernon knew that this was important to Petunia. He didn't know WHY, of course, but still….Petunia sniffed and smelled a positively nauseating smell. It was coming from the boy.

"I'm off to work," Vernon grunted. He pecked Petunia's cheek and left. Petunia left Dudley in his playpen in his bedroom, one over from the bathroom and placed the boy in the bathtub and wrinkled her nose at the ghastly mess.

_Lily,_ she thought. _You had better appreciate what I'm doing right now._

**See that big green button down there? He's crying your name. He REALLY wants to be pushed and have a nice, long review typed inside of him. You know you hear him! :P **


End file.
